


I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

by lifeinecstasy



Series: Luke centric OT4 [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Youngblood - 5 Seconds Of Summer (Album)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Luke, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Excessive Drinking, Hangover, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, Luke Hemmings is a Mess, Luke is a Tease, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Needy Luke Hemmings, No Angst, No Smut, OT4, One Big Happy Family, Out of Character, Protective Ashton, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinecstasy/pseuds/lifeinecstasy
Summary: Luke gets wasted and Ash drags him home
Relationships: Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Luke centric OT4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844008
Kudos: 9





	I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love drunk Luke as much as I do, because you'll be seeing a lot of him.
> 
> Also, this is a lot of Lashton because, currently obsessed, but it's still an OT4 don't @ me.
> 
> Title from "Slow Down" by Selena Gomez

"Wanna have some fun?" he said, winking and pulling me in with him. Yes, Luke Hemmings was drunk, and I would be lying if I said the sight didn't turn me on. Besides, it was like the alcohol washed away his guarded exterior, one that had been asserting itself a lot these days, and Luke was just silly old Luke again, before the cameras and the award shows and the fans. Drunk Luke was "idiot" Luke blooming in his full glory, in Michael's words.

I regretted the decision of entering the night club almost as soon as I made it.

The lights were too bright, music too loud and clothing too sparse. Luke's indefatigable arm clutching mine, I was dragged across the dance floor to the bar at the other end of the place, which, by the way, was way too small for the amount of bodies crammed in it.

He ordered four tequilas, an excessive amount even for a person his size, and turning to me with expectant blue eyes, shouted "Something for you?"

"I'm good", I replied sourly, I was getting pretty sick of this routine.

He would not leave until late next morning if I did nothing and make a scene if I tried to force him out, this I had learnt having handled the situation the previous two times.

The other two were concerned, but useless in convincing Luke not to go. They hated seeing him upset, we all did, and so when Luke pouts that partying is his only escape from the "restricted" life he is forced to lead, we really can't help but coo and acquiesce.

I thought I could wait until he passes out from all the drinking and then carry him out. Sweet. Great plan, Ashton.

An hour and a half later, the clock struck midnight, and Luke was still up and dancing with me.

Okay, maybe I got tempted by the opportunity and let him drag me to the dance floor, pressing his body against mine. With every giggle that came out of Luke's mouth when my hand creeped lower than sober Luke would ever allow it to be, my resolve to go weakened. Luke was so warm against me, both physically and metaphorically. Grinding down on me with no inhibition, grin on his face, short breaths escaping his lips, living on the high that is alcohol, however short-term. This was proving to be way harder than I thought, and I pride myself on my resolution.

Then he said, suddenly very serious, "I love someone, Ashton."

I was stumped, and instantly, that familiar feeling of betrayal clutched my body. Memories of Bryana flooded in, including those of our last day together. Luke knew it had been very difficult for me to trust anyone after her, even my bandmates. Then the pain was replaced by anger. I looked him in the eye, and asked, "Who?" even though I didn't want to know, he could go out with a criminal for all I cared.

"You" he said, and cracked into laughter, as if this was funny.

Apparently drunk Luke also had a thing for lame jokes, and I just fell for the lamest of them all.

Still, relief gushed through my body - he loved me. The most beautiful boy in the world loved me. Next came the doubt, it was difficult to make the distinction between how much of Luke's words were influenced by the alcohol, and which were actually his.

Then I decided we had to go home now, Luke was never going to pass out from drinking, it was stupid to even hope. Judging from how he was slowly sidling away to grab his hundredth shot, my plan wasn't so genius after all. Big surprise.

So, I picked him up and carried him out.

"Ashton I don't want to go" Came the expected response.

The walk to the car was by no means easy, with a giant baby thrashing his long legs around in my arms, and, when that didn't work, pressing his lips to my collar bone. Oh lord.

"Ashton" He made it sound like a contented sigh, like my name was all he needed to say for the rest of his life, like it was all that mattered. Maybe I had had one too many at the bar as well, though all I remember doing is watching Luke swing himself around to music we never listened to.

Then his lips were on mine, and nope, this wasn't the alcohol, no alcohol could do what Luke did to me. I loved him, all of him, with his awkward habits and stupid obsessions and cheeky jokes, I did. His lip ring slid against my upper lip and any faux control I had tried to build up till now was lost in the taste of him, so satisfied and liberated from his self-built chains, the best kind of freedom. I could really get used to this, Luke was a drug and I was addicted, and like any addict would say, I just couldn't get enough. With every lick and bite and tug, I wanted more and more, and he was happy to give it to me, if the tugging hands around my neck were any indication.

I couldn't walk properly like this though. We fell. But Luke simply readjusted himself on my lap and was back at it, leaning forwards as if this was all he planned to do his entire life.

"No, babe, you go to sleep okay? We're going home now" I whispered, freed from the spell of his lips, though there they were, puckered and pink and so enticing.

"But I don't want to go home" he whined petulantly, pouting in an effort to convince me, a well-played but vain effort.

Then the whining turned to aggression, and I can't decide which is more attractive.

"I want you to kiss me again, right now." My head was yanked closer and the same drug crashed against my lips again, hands weaving through my hair.

We were at the car now, I opened the door, still kissing him, and pulled us both in.

Untangling myself from him proved to be quite a task, but I managed it, after a while.

"I'm coming home, he's in the car" Was all the assurance Calum needed before I ended the call and drove home quickly, knowing the boys would stay up waiting to see Luke. Its outrageous really, how he never seems to realize how much we all love him, how under all the silly taunts about being the youngest and the teasing, he is our life.

Michael wasted no time in rushing to the door, looking ready to tell Luke off, but judging by the fond look that spilled onto his face when he saw Luke curled up into me, his resolve was as strong as mine.

Calum simply fetched the water and pills for tomorrow's ordeal as we all settled in bed, Michael and Calum claiming the positions on either side of Luke as soon as I set him down.

"Hey!" I protested, pouting as I lay beside Calum.

"Your work's done Ashton, you may go now." Michael had his arms wrapped around Luke, who had woken up enough to shove his face into Michael's chest, leeching all heat off him, then taking some more from Calum's body pressed up against his back.

"I love you" Calum chuckled, seeing me pout, and turned to latch onto me, regaining the heat he lost to Luke.

"I love you too babe"

"No one loves me?" That was Luke, awoken from the lack of extra warmth, I guess.

"No Luke you idiot you reek of booze" Michael scrunched his nose, ruffling Luke's hair in his own fucked up way of showing affection that he always reserved for Luke.

"Mikey, I love you" Luke mumbled, shuffling even closer and sighing onto Michael's neck, making him shiver and relent, "Yeah okay now go to sleep Hem-hem"

"I hate that name"

We all chuckled, and a silent goodnight swept us over and tucked us in.

Luke slept through more than half of the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me.


End file.
